forbidden
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: There was a time like that... AU. OOC. YuuRam  one-sided?  Conrad/Wolfram  One-sided?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Ma-OH!

Pairing: YuuRam (one-sided?), ConRam (one-sided).

Warning: messy, AU, OOC, and terrible English, unbeta-ed *sigh*

Edited : Thanks for **Sincere Disappearance** and **xiuqhn** and **mabs** for pointing out my mistakes *bows*

**Forbidden**

Wolfram stared at the sleeping Yuuri beside him, bitterness flashed in his emerald orbs. The blonde prince slowly got up, making rustling noise with his pink gown and shoving blanket. A little bit disturbed, Yuuri mumbled in his slumber. Wolfram's heart gave a nervous thump but then eventually he could withdraw a relief sigh upon seeing Yuuri still closing his eyes—continuing his whatsoever dream.

"Heh, you wimp" whispered the blonde, smirking a bit with an expression almost heart-breaking.

Carefully, Wolfram got off the bed and walked towards the wide window. His white pale hand touched the cold glass of it. Faraway, there in the darkness of night sky, a perfect harvest moon shone brightly; no stars, only so-called celestial thing present tonight.

He opened the window and stepped out to the balcony. He shuddered for a while when his body was greeted by a cold air out there, piercing mercilessly like ice knives. But still, the blonde boy ignored and continued walking only to stop at short wall functioning as a fence. He threw his sight everywhere it could reach; to a palace field or even city down there. Then his eyes strolled down nonchalantly, staring at Conrad that was having his usual patrols, exactly below him. There, Wolfram frowned, wondering why Weller had not gone to sleep since it's so late at the night.

At that time, intentionally Conrad looked up. Startled, Wolfram immediately straightened up. He was now looking at the smiling face of his 'brother'.

"Find difficulties to sleep, Wolfram?"

"Shut up!" hissed the blonde irritatedly. "Omae mo dou, Weller-kyo?"

"I think I will walk around for another while…" Conrad still smiled. "Now, go back to sleep. The weather is rather cold here. You don't wanna make Heika worried because you're catching a cold, right?"

"Yuuri won't be worried about me"

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course, he'll worry about you. He's your fiancé, and you are his fiancé…"

"It doesn't make any sense, Weller-kyo. Just dismiss this topic!" Wolfram gave a sharp glare.

"Fine. But please go back…"

"I will"

"Now, Wolf—"

"Don't call me like that!"

"Okay, Sir von Bielefeld. Now, go back"

But Wofram still rooted on his place, not intending to leave. His emerald orbs still gaze straightly at his elder brother below. "Nee, Weller-kyo…"

"Hm?"

"…"

"What's wrong, Wolfram?"

"…" The blonde sighed and wheeled around in a swift motion. "Nothing…." He only gave a short sentence, clearly wanting to immediately dismiss the topic that might unintentionally be brought up.

Conrad only shrugged and walked away from the place.

Wolfram knew Conrad wasn't there—below the balcony—anymore, so he turned around again and stood behind the balcony wall, looking at the man fading away into castle's shadows.

"Wel—" Wolfram sighed, smiling bitterly. "Chiisa Anii-ue…"

Everyone in all entire Shin Makoku knew Wolfram loved Yuuri, knew they were engaged but did not know what actually—truthfully—was felt by the blonde boy. Should everyone know that, anyway? It was hidden cleverly by the youngest prince, the fact of his truest feeling. He liked Yuuri—so much. But… it wasn't really a love. Then if you wanted to know why he accepted the engagement, it was because he wanted to scatter a feeling in his heart; a feeling towards Conrad Weller, a feeling of…love.

Wolfram had held on to that feeling since several ten years ago, long before the war and dark times came engulfing Shinmakoku world into suffering and sadness. He respected, liked, and admired his brother, Conrad Weller, more than Gwendal. It was Conrad who always stayed beside him and protected him, both as a brother or even as a father figure. He liked Conrad. And not to his notice, the feeling of like grew into a scary and forbidden thing named 'love'.

It was not weird in Shinmakoku for a guy to love another guy, but still it's different to love your step brother, further when you still had blood relationship with him, right? It's still forbidden. Wolfram knew and tried his best to refrain the feeling but he couldn't. He hated such side of him. He hated it, but he wasn't capable to hate himself because his high pride didn't allow him to do so. Then he searched even a faintest reason that could destroy his feeling towards Conrad. And he finally found it. After he knew Conrad was a half Mazoku half human, he could shatter the feeling inside by detesting the man instead detesting himself. It was indeed unfair to Conrad, but it was the only way to make a wall between them. It couldn't be helped. Basically, Wolfram didn't hate human—only disliked them. Hate and dislike were different case. And to make the wall became wider and higher, he forced to really hate human.

Several times later, Yuuri came, slapping his left cheek without even knowing what consequence behind the act. A perfect plan to make Wolfram stayed further from Conrad, to make the blonde completely forgetting about the annoying feeling that still stubbornly lingered somehow. Wolfram truthfully noticed Yuuri was suffered with the engagement stuffs, but he didn't care. He was forever a selfish prince, an egoist. Wolfram acknowledged that. He did.

The blonde bowed his head. His lips curved only to form a bitter smile. "I'm such a pathetic…" He moved down, kneeling with hands still on the balcony wall—the moonlight shone over his pale skin. "I don't want to be selfish…But this feeling is humiliating me…I hate it….I hate…"

A part of him forced to start loving Yuuri and forget his feeling towards Conrad that would never be granted. He also wanted to love Yuuri because of who the black haired boy was. But another part of him said that Yuuri was only as a place for him to run away, and he would always love Conrad and that would not change.

Guilty feeling flowed into the whole of his body, suffocating him.

Well, but Yuuri never loved him, anyway. He shouldn't feel guilty toward the black haired boy, but somehow Wolfram cared. He wanted to be loved by Yuuri. He also wanted Conrad to notice what he had been always feeling towards him. He was really an egoist.

"Yuuri…"

"What, Wolfram?"

The called one immediately straight his body then stood up. That voice; it was Yuuri's. The black-haired boy should not know the vulnerable side of Wolfram von Bielefeld. That would hurt the blonde's pride. He didn't want to be seen so vulnerable like he had been doing, especially to Yuuri—to that wimp.

Wolfram drew forth a sigh. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" He smirked at the young Ma-Oh who only frowned, between annoyed and amused.

"No, I just heard you called me…"

Wolfram shrugged and walked towards the dark-haired boy. He stopped few inches before Yuuri whose eyebrows frowned deeper.

"What do you want, Wolfram?"

"Do you like me?"

"…?"

"I ask you a question, wimp" Wolfram smiled when Yuuri immediately gave a very shock expression with his jaw dropped and his black eyes widened. "Do you...like me?"

"Wolf—" Yuuri panicked. That was because Wolfram never asked such thing. Usually, he only thought about himself, not wanting to know Yuuri liked it or not, the blonde still did what he wanted. But tonight, he asked? Strange.

"I don't get any point of what're you talking about. You're tired, Wolfam…It's a bit cold here. You're gonna catch a cold with that clad…" Yuuri tried to smile and flung his arm around the blonde's shoulder, leading him in.

"Do you like me or not, Yuuri?" Wolfram kept asking. He stared sincerely at Yuuri who began crawling on to the bed. But Yuuri himself didn't even seem to care as he pulled the blanket, turned and gave the other his back. "Yuuri!"

"..." Yuuri turned, looking at the other. He sighed. "Come Wolfram…Onto the bed…"

"Yuuri, I—"

"Wolfram…"

The blonde obeyed. Now hesitantly shifted closer to where Yuuri laid down. He still sat, looking down at his so-called fiancé. "Yuuri, I'm an egoist…"

"I know…" Yuuri smiled. "Lay beside me…"

Wolfram threw himself down onto the bed. He stared at Yuuri but then glanced sideway when noticing Yuuri staring back at him, only at him.

"Wolfram, why did you ask such a question?"

"…" Wolfram bowed his head.

"You like me, Wolfram?"

"…" Wolfram remained silent for a while before nodding a little. _Yes, I like you. I love you, Yuuri. But I…_

"Me too…" Yuuri gently caressed Wolfram's blonde hair down to the flawless nape. "I like you…"

Wolfram widened his eyes, blushing slightly. He immediately looked up but Yuuri had already turned to another side that the blonde boy could only stare at his back. Yuuri's soft snoring noise was heard. He was already sleeping. Wolfram sighed, still staring at the back of the latter with cloudy eyes, but the smile grazed on his lips was a slight happy one. "You like an egoist, wimp… I'm sorry…." It was a mere whisper.

The guilty feeling somehow became bold at last after Yuuri's shocking confession. Wolfram should have been certain he would always love Yuuri. But now even though he knew it was no longer unrequited love—at least Yuuri liked him back and automatically it meant the boy considered Wolfram more than an annoying fiancé—the blonde boy still felt something stuck in his heart. The feeling towards Conrad didn't disappear yet. It was still there, strong and lingered there.

"I'm an egoist…I knew that, but…"

It couldn't be helped.

Wolfram bit his bottom lip in despair.

-FIN-

AN: I know it's a failure *sigh*

*bitter laugh*

but still... reviews? =DD /whacked


End file.
